


Operation Save Henry

by Chookers38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookers38/pseuds/Chookers38
Summary: When love has brought nought but pain and it's hard to open your heart again to someone. Though Emma and Killian both made it and once Killian stopped his risky job, they finally started to live a nice and peaceful life until an old common ennemie from the past put an end to that and took the only thing that matter to both of them. Will they manage to save Henry or will that last mission take more from them?So I’ve been watching the movie Extraction (with Chris Hemsworth on Netflix) aaand while it was quite a thing, I had a lot of feels and then I end up thinking of how a Captain Swan Cobra version could fit in it. That finished to break my heart lol but here I am, with a small ficlet. Pretty sure it won’t be much popular but I had fun doing it so if you wanna read. and yeah, the end might not stay like that.big thx to @snowbellewells for betaing that unexpected and emotional thing lolWarning: It’s based on what happened in the movie tho only for the end, the rest has been quite simplified imo. But the end of this will be a spoiler so either you watch the movie 1st without being spoiled but you’ll know what might happens in that fic and vice-versa...Also, major character death.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Liam Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Operation Save Henry

Emma Swan: ex police officer, quit because of the emotional trauma. Everyone she’d opened her heart to has died, and Graham was just too much for her. He’d been her partner and he was almost like a dad for Henry. So she’s staying with her brother’s family, the Nolans. David,Mary Margaret and their newborn Neal are nice, but sometimes she wished she could have her own house. But you know, money. So she works at small jobs but it’s not very stable. That is until she met Killian Jones.

The man was ex-military in the special force section. His older brother was also working in a special section dedicated to extraction of person. It was a dangerous job and he was dangerously hot looking and good. She can’t remember how it happened but she’d been running late for work and somehow she crossed the path of Jones. Literally. They both fell on the floor and he’d been nothing but a gentleman. After he’d done some research on her -he had told her that the day of their 1st night- he had meet her again and again. They were starting to build something slowly. He had a shitty past too, and she thought they might be some sort of kindred spirits like in those damn books. So she had given him a chance.

\--

Killian Jones wasn’t supposed to love. He had picked this job as he could save lives and he would not have his heart broken by love again. The wounds made when young tend to linger, his never truly healed so he’d follow Liam’s footstep and enter the special force. But the day he’d unexpectedly meet that fiercy blond lass, that day there was something in his heart that changed. By the time he’d asked her for a date, his walls were down and he considered stopping his career for her. He was a fool in love and running into a battlefield knowing your death might await you at the end wasn’t exactly how to show a person you loved them. So two years after they’d started that thing, _because oh boy Emma Swan is a complicated person with very very tall walls protecting her but he never stopped in front of a challenge_ , he ended his contract and decided to focus on his future. A future where she was by his side and so was her son. He had yet to meet the lad for more than just a few minutes but he knew that time would come when Emma would be ready to open all of her heart and soul to him. Yet the moment he learned she was staying with her brother, Killian also wanted to offer them both a place to call a home. Something that would be hers. So he kept doing some missions here and there, asking his brother to be part of some extraction missions. Not too dangerous but with an interesting pay at the end. He only did it for the money. Emma wasn’t poor, but if the two of them didn’t have secure jobs once they formed a family, then he wanted to gain as much while he still could so they would not have to worry about that.

\---

For sure the fact that Killian was still doing dangerous and crazy missions upset her. She almost closed her heart to him - _she didn’t needed some goddamn hero_ \- and they fight severals times but they hold it together. And after one last mission, Killian officially stopped playing the “hero” as she had said and asked her to move in with him, told her about the small house that would be perfect for them. She saw the love pouring from his body and she took the last leap of faith; she said yes.

For a while everything was good for the three of them. Henry had first stayed with David and Mary Margaret, Emma not wanting her boy hurt _if_ things turned out wrong, but Killian was truly good and slowly she let him know her boy. He was a natural and it warmed her heart to see him interact like this with her son, with her everything. She smiled at the fact that now it seemed she had two everything. And then one afternoon, her life fell apart and she found herself into a deep deep hole. Henry was missing. He had been right there with her barely an hour ago, at home playing in his room while she was in the garden, but when she came back, he wasn’t. Killian was probably still at work and she was an ex police officer; she should know what to do. But it was _her son_ , so she panicked. She called Killian.

\---

Killian was actually driving back home, having left work earlier to surprise them both. He’d found a job that was well paid but until he’d climbed at least two other grade, his shifts were a bit wonky. And today he’d succeed in leaving earlier. Then Emma called, and he went through a red light, almost having an accident when she told him Henry was missing. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, but his old habits quickly jumped in and he drove faster, talking to her all the rest of the way, feeling her panic. He hated that he could not hold her in his arms right at the moment. The brakes screech as he “parked” in front of the house, catching Emma halfway as her legs gave out. By the end of the hour he knew this was more than a kidnapping. Reason for such event to happen could easily be found as Emma was from the police and he had arrested and killed tons of people in his job as well. And it seemed someone found them and had planned its vendetta. But that wouldn’t stop him. He would bring Emma’s son back, he would save their son. He’d grown closed to the young boy, even if he still seemed reticent sometimes. But he would learn to gain the trust of the lad, because he would bring him back.

\---

The extraction was quickly put on feet thanks to Liam. He asked to be part of the field team. Emma had almost hit him for the decision, but deep down she knew it was right and she wouldn’t trust anyone else with Henry’s life. Still, she didn’t wanted to lose them both. Killian had told her about being a survivor but still she wasn’t happy. She let him go but she had requested to be with them, helping the supervising team. She was from the police, still knew how to use a gun if needed, and David ended up being part of the team as well, so the two Jones agreed. Killian knew perfectly well that Emma would find a way to be part of it anyway, and after all it was their son, so Liam would have to agree to her request anyway. Except the man jumped with the field team when the mission took a tragic turn after they managed to get Henry back on their side. Killian and the boy had been the only survivors after the rest of their team was killed, double crossed. The new plan was harder though; Liam and Killian had to worked in sync to avoid the police controlled by the mafia while keeping Henry safe. Killian had a red cross on his back as he was the one with Henry. Liam didn’t like that at all, so he asked Killian to bring him Henry. Killian had refused. Until he and Henry ended up stuck at some point, having to hide in the putrid sewer. Killian asked his team to called “G” alias Gold. He did not trust the man, but with Liam somewhere else in town and unreachable since the last time they went separate ways, Killian’s acquaintance was their only way out. The thing was that Killian had saved the man’s life back in the army and Gold seemed happy enough to payback his old friend. Killian and Henry enjoyed a night of rest and a goddamn shower. Killian had been covered with blood for a few days and he had to admit, it wasn’t exactly pleasant after the long break he’d had since he retired. That night, while Gold went to his wife’s arms, Killian and Henry talked. The boy talked about how he had felt when Graham died, how his mom had been hurt and that he was sad too. That lead to an interrogation from the boy about Killian’s motives toward his mom. Killian took the time to answer everything before kissing Henry goodnight. Then Gold was back, and Killian felt a shiver ran down his spine. This wasn’t good. After a couple of drinks, Gold spilled the truth, telling Killian he had worked with the mafia, the ones that wanted Henry, and he told him that they should just kill the boy while they still could, showing him mercy, that the lad would not be safe even if they’d returned him home. Killian had frozen, feeling the cold shower fall on his head. It was enough and he engaged the fight. But he was wounded, and despite his old age, Gold was still strong and not still not playing by the rules. Killian was losing the upper hand on the fight. Gold brought him down, and before he knew, Killian was faced with Gold straddling him, about to stab him with a piece of wood.

The fight was stopped as Henry walked down the stairs, Killian’s gun in his small hands. Gold let go of the stick, holding his hands in submission. Of course the bastard wanted the money on Henry’s head, but he’d have to bring the boy alive _-so much for ending his suffering_ -. Gold started to calm Henry, though the lad held the gun up, and before Killian could intervene, Gold stumbled backward and fell on the sofa, the two gun wounds oozing blood. Killian slowly reached Henry who was staring at the man he’d just shot. After taking away the gun, Killian helped Henry to sit down, his small body succumbing to heavy sobs as he trembled from all his frame. Gold was dead and Henry was hugging the life out of Killian. It was the first time the lad hugged him, and Killian was glad he’d trusted him enough to do so, but he hated the circumstances. Then Emma called him, she had made all the calls from the supervision team, talking with calm and professionalism -he was so proud of her- and told him they’d found Liam. The only way to get out of the town was to cross one of the bridges. Liam had found the easier one for them to take and was currently waiting for them. After fighting with a gang of children, Killian succeeded in bringing Henry to the rendezvous point with his older brother. He talked with a very pissed off Liam about his plan, but the man agreed anyway. Henry was to go with Liam while Killian did a distraction. Halfway out onto the bridge, Liam had to leave Henry alone, talking about the checkpoint before he left to clear the path for the boy. Killian on his side was having troubles getting away from his assailant and the corrupt police -that made his blood boil, such bloody bad form- but he slowly rejoined the bridge for the checkpoint.

As Killian started to walked down the road, Henry on his side was running away between each new hideout. The boy couldn’t see Liam anymore, and after all the horrors he’d seen since he was taken away from his room, he feared that the man wasn’t going to help him anymore. But he’d remembered the talk he’d had with Killian: he was a brave lad and he was going to survive and see his mom again. So Henry kept going, moving forward until he found himself stuck.

Killian was walking surely, almost reaching Henry’s location as the helicopter landed in front of them. Killian caught sight of Emma’s golden hair; she held a sniper’s gun and he smirked at the view. This was it, they’ve almost reached the end of the nightmare, and they would be home in no time. However, that didn’t take in account the bullet that hit him right in the leg later. Falling on the floor, Killian dragged himself to cover, trying his best to muffled his cry of pain. He was drenched with blood and at this point he couldn’t feel the pain anymore. As he tried to breath through his squeezed throat, Killian’s eyes landed on boots and pants he would have recognized anywhere. His heart stopped as his eyes landed on Liam’s still face. He wanted to scream, to run to his brother’s corpse and hold him until he passed out. Liam was dead and he wasn’t there. Killian felt like he was drowning when a light touch started to shake his shoulders. Registering the familiar voice, Killian tore his gaze away from the painful scene and focused on a trembling Henry. Taking the deepest breath possible, Killian forced his mind to focus back into the mission: get Henry safe.

\---

Emma had joined David and the rest of their small team. They needed to help the two brothers to extract Henry from the battlefield the bridge had became. David almost died, making Emma white as a linen. She knew a sniper had shot from one of the buildings on the opposite side of the river, brutally ending Liam’s life. That was what had saved David though, they knew they would have been next. The same asshole shot Killian, and she felt her heart frantically beat as Killian fell on the floor. She needed to stop the murderer before he could shot again and this time kill Killian. She found him at the very last second, aiming for the bastard’s head. Now only ten meters were separating Killian from them. She just hoped Henry was with him and not somewhere else on the bridge.

\---

“Henry, you see that helicopter?” The lad nodded, looking between them and the way out. “When I say go, I want you to run as fast as possible in that direction okay?”

“But I, you have to stand Killian! I-”

“It’s alright Henry. Just run okay? Emma will be there.”

“Killian-”

“You ready? Run!” the boy let go of him and ran toward Emma, but not without turning his head once.

“Run Henry! RUN.” He shouted after the lad, knowing what he had left to do.

Groaning, Killian pushed himself up and walked in the opposite direction, his body shaking after each successful shot in the enemy’s head or body. He grabbed his last pistol as he passed in front of Liam’s body. His heart squeezed inside his chest, but he didn’t look down. ‘ _You’ll be a dead man,’_ and he didn’t want to die. Not when Emma was behind, waiting for him to come back to her.

\---

Emma’s tears were flowing down her cheeks at the sight of Henry. His small body shaking, clothes and skin covered with dirt, his hair sticking up in all directions, running toward them. She barely caught him, and then quickly pushed him into David’s arms. She trusted her brother with his life. She should hug Henry, but right now her eyes were glued to Killian’s body, watching his back moving away from his exist as he continued firing. She remembered screaming his name, running toward him, her hands shaking around her gun as she covered his back and helped him take down the remaining threat. She realized he was limping hard when he finally turned to face her, a tired smile on his lips and she almost missed it with all the blood that was covering his face.

\---

Killian heard the sound of the bullet before he could feel the white pain assaulting his throat. Blood invaded his mouth and he gasped, the hot liquid coating his lips and the hand he clasped on the side of his neck. His ears didn’t register any sound, barely seeing Emma’s lips moving as she walked ahead, despair and fury on her face as she shot at someone behind him while he lost his footing and slid against a truck for support as he tried to breathe through the incoming blood. Before his legs gave out under his weight, he saw Henry screaming and jumping out of a man’s grasp, running in his direction. The pavement under him was already coated with his spilling life and Killian willed his body one last time to stand up against the guardrail so he could see where Emma and Henry were. She was holding a crying Henry back and as he stood against the railing, Killian locked his gaze on her and smiled. His time was running out and there were so many things he wanted to tell her but couldn’t. Wouldn’t. So he weakly smiled and nodded. He knew she would take care of herself and her boy. The mission was done.

Henry is safe.

* * *

**10 MONTHS LATER...**

Helped by David, Emma was able to bring down the asshole who had ruined her life. She was on the ground, and every inch of her wanted to kill the man for what he’d done to them. The man end up with a stray bullet in his head. She wasn’t sorry for him despite that he wasn’t the one who ended Killian’s life. No the boy, surnamed Pan, was rotting in jail and it was already a terrible fate for a child. Once done, she had gone back home and hugged Henry close. They would never truly be safe, but for now the threat was erased. Still the gaping hole in her heart would always be there. The day she had found out Killian was about to ask for her hand -she had found the ring hidden in his clothes while she was trying to clean his stuff in one place- that day the hole in her chest became ten times larger. Yet she remembered she had Henry, that he was safe. She needed to stay strong for him, for her family.

\---

Henry was still haunted by the image of that day. The nightmares torturing him when the night came, as he saw over and over _his_ body fall from the bridge. Henry was trying his best to be a normal boy at school, have friends, laugh, have fun. But it was hard to pretend everything was alright when he lost his dad. Killian wasn’t his biological father, but he had more than won the title. Except he never knew it. Henry took a deep breath, taking off his shirt after he climbed up to the small diving board they’d installed on their pool. He had said the word, called him “dad”. But he was sure the wounded man hadn’t heard it. Henry had saw that Killian’s eyes were fixed on the other dead body, Liam. Henry shook the image from his head and dive. Since the event, he found out everything was silent underwater and it was calming. Killian had shared that fact to him once, when he had showed him the small ship he’d possessed...

_‘And that my boy, is the Jolly Roger! You really named your boat after Peter Pan’s ?! First Henry, she’s a ship and then yes. But the Jolly isn’t bloody Pan’s ship, it belongs to Captain Hook! But Killian, Hook is the villain! Aye perhaps, though Pan isn’t an angel so I do prefer the pirate. You silly Killian!’_

Feeling his lungs were screaming for air, Henry swam back to the surface of the water. Then his attention was captured by the person standing at the end of their garden.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah that's how it ends. Buuuut might be writing an additional scene if you guys really want to know who it is... It's up to you!


End file.
